


Nagging

by Izzu



Series: Code Geass Alternate Universe [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: Gen, Pre-Resurrection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-20 11:35:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20674721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: As a result of Zero Requiem, Ohgi Kaname ended up taking the position of the Prime Minister of Japan. Yet as time passed, he started wondering if such a position was deserving of him.





	Nagging

It didn't feel right.

This title. This position. It didn't feel as if he deserved it. At all.

Ohgi Kaname thought about the past two years of his life. Him being married to the unexpected love of his life. Being lauded as one of the brave men who fought and successfully reclaimed their own country's freedom. It felt hollow. He still felt hollow inside of him despite the two years he's sat on this position of the Prime Minister of Japan.

He let out an anguished sigh.

Then again, how could he feel happy at all? How could he ever feel at ease now, despite the 'victory' they achieved in reclaiming their country's freedom and the world's peace?

All of this peace was only ever achieved by the sacrifice of one child, whose contribution could not even be revealed at all less this peace would collapse. A child, in order to end all of the fighting and hatred; had piled all of the hatred of the world onto himself and staged his own death.

No matter how many years passed he could not erase this guilt.

If only he did not betray the child, if he only had tried to trust Lelouch a bit more as he'd have trusted Zero prior; could the outcome towards the achievement of a peaceful and kinder world be much happier? If he didn't abandon Lelouch too easily and tried to listen to the kid's explanation before putting his own judgement on the boy, would the kid not resort to end his own life for everyone's sake?

These past years, he couldn't stop thinking about the many things he could've done differently. Every day, for each second. Every time he's taken a brief look at how the people of his country continued to live their lives comfortably, he couldn't stop himself to think about the life that he'd inevitably cut short in the process.

It's just too much for him to handle. This burden, he could no longer bear to carry it on his shoulders. It felt as if the future he had right now was something he'd stolen from Lelouch. That kid could've been able to live in this better future if things had happened differently.

Ohgi picked up a sealed envelope on the table as he clutched it close to his chest. Soft footsteps approached him from behind as he sensed his wife coming over to sit beside him with their child.

"Viletta-san, I'm sorry. I guess I couldn't really go through with it. I... can't."

His wife was silent for a few minutes before sighing. "It's alright. It's been weighing on you for so long, so if it's too hard to keep on going it should be fine to let go. I'll support your decision regardless."

Ohgi choked a sob as he tried to not cry. "It's just... I still feel so guilty for the kid—!"

"Kaname-san! Please..." his wife looked at him with worry. "It's not just you. If anything else, I should also bear that burden with you. If it's not because of me..."

"No, I should've known better. You only thought the way you did because you've gone through the experience that only you and other people like you would've understood. If I'm in your position I wouldn't have trusted Lelouch either." Ougi shook his head as he kept gripping the envelope holding his resignation letter tightly. "But me? I was one of the earliest people to have met the kid and started the rebellion. The kid was the one that made us into freedom fighters instead of mere terrorists. I should've been able to tell that the kid has earned my complete trust by his own efforts."

Viletta placed a gentle hand over his. "Don't blame yourself too much, dear. You couldn't have known then. And everything had happened so fast then."

Ougi shook his head again.

"No. I cannot. I thought I could try to persevere, even if it's just to make up for the sins I've made against him." He covered his face with his hands. "But I just can't!"

He could hear the soft sigh his wife made beside him.

"Very well then, if that's what you've decided. But what'll you do after this?"

Ohgi just shrugged. "Well, there's still the Black Knights. Even if times are peaceful now it doesn't mean that we should be lax about maintaining it. But besides that... I dunno, maybe getting back to the job I used to do before this? There should be schools around in need of teachers, don't you think?"

Viletta gave him a smile before cocking her head slightly. "Well, I could ask if Ashford's still needing new teachers, I guess?"

Ohgi smiled as he took Villetta's hand into his and held them tightly.

"Thank you, dear."

**Author's Note:**

> This minor plot idea's been brewing in my head since I watched Resurrection in the cinema last month. So I might well post this now before AO3 auto deletes this draft lol.
> 
> That aside, any ideas on what kinda tags I could add on this considering that Koudou-Handou-Oudou-Ressurection is somewhat AU than the main canon?


End file.
